So-call drone aircraft, and other remote controlled vehicles have proliferated in recent years. Such small scale, private unmanned vehicles, including Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAVs), commonly referred to as “drones,” are typically controlled using radio frequency devices such as cell phones, tablet computing devices, dedicated control devices, or the like. For example, tablet computing devices or smartphones may employ an application program (app) to provide such control, employing the (Wi-Fi) radio and/or Global Positioning System (GPS) functionality of the cell phone or tablet computing device to transmit signals to the drone and using the screen of the device to provide feedback to the user. Drone vehicles, particularly drone aircraft, have been known to be used to deliver contraband such as drugs, cell phones, weapons, pornography, and the like to residents of controlled-environment facilities, such as prisoners in correctional institutions.